Creation
|Sōzō (Kurieishon)}} is a power exclusive to the members of the Giant Clan (most notably the Serpent's Sin, Diane) as they possess a deep connection to nature. Description This power enables the wielder to raise the ground in the form of towers, to bend iron as if "it is made of toffee", and, by making certain hand symbols, to also turn minerals in the ground into sand. The wielder is also able to turn their body into metal, thus increasing their mass and enabling them to use the resulting increased gravitational force in attacks. Diane has also displayed the ability to create golems out of rock. As a child, she created two such golems that she named Fillet and Loin, who were able to follow basic commands. Though she was disappointed that they couldn't talk, King was impressed that someone of her age could perform such a feat. Her aptitude may have manifested in response to her loneliness and desire for companionship. Techniques Diane * |Suna no Uzu (Sando Wāru)}}: After performing some hand signs, Diane touches the ground with her knuckles, converting it into sand. The whirling sands then pull down her opponent, burying them. * |Jūkinzoku (Hebimeta)}}: Diane converts her entire body into metal. * |Daichi no Dogō (Mazā Katasutorofi)}}: The earth is torn apart with a single strike of Diane's sacred treasure, Gideon. The debris, from the strike, is launched high into the air and gathered to form a massive mountain like structure that falls towards the ground and crushes anything caught in it's wake. This technique was powerful enough to cause the destruction of an entire town. * |Daichi no Gōken (Guraundo Guradiusu)}}: Gideon is slammed into the ground, raising the earth up into a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a blade. The attack instantly dispelled the combined technique Dragon Castle , and was so large it could be seen from across the capital. * |Sōken (Daburu Hanmā)}}: As she is spinning Gideon behind her back, Diane summons two stone fists from the ground on both sides of her opponent. She then performs a hand sign to crush the target between them. * |Shōten Inseki (Raijingu Meteo)}}: Diane raises Gideon high above her head, erecting an enormous star-shaped pillar from below her opponent. The pillar hits the target at an incredible speed, the force of which traps them against the pillar as it extends toward the sky. * |Sen no Tsubute (Rasshu Rokku)}}: Diane uses her power to raise a number of jagged rocks from the ground. These rocks are then rapidly fired at her opponent. * |Futago no Kyozō (Fire ando Rōsu)|literally meaning "Twin Colossi"}}: After performing multiple hand signs, Diane summons a pair of golems, Fillet and Loin, to pummel her enemy. * |Tsuchi Ningyō (Furenzu)|literally meaning "Earth Doll"}}: Diane creates golems in the likenesses of Hawk, Elizabeth Liones, Meliodas, Matrona, and King, although some details are wrong. Because of her emotional connection to the originals, these golems are more complete and stronger than Fillet and Loin. Combined Techniques * : With Diane's Double Hammer immobilizing the enemy, Meliodas jumps forward and delivers a devastating blow to them with his sword. The attack shatters the rock fists into a torrent of debris that is blown away with the target. Matrona * |Jūkinzoku (Hebimeta)}}: Matrona converts her entire body into metal. * |Saiha|literally meaning "Crushing Wave"}}: Matrona extends her arm, imploding the ground beneath her opponent into a multitude of earthen chunks, which she uses to assault her target. ** |Gokuaku|literally meaning "Prison Grip"}}: Matrona clenches her fist, which causes floating chunks of earth to form a spherical prison around the target, immobilizing them. * |Ryūgekishō|literally meaning "Palm Flowing Strike"}}: Matrona slams her palm on the ground, causing the earth to crumble. Dolor * |Kyoshin no Tekkō (Giganto Gantoretto)|literally meaning "Gauntlet of the Giant God"}}: Dolor clasps his hands together then outstretches his arms to summon two giant stone hands from the earth. ** |Kyoshin no Hōyō (Giganto Enburesu)|literally meaning "Embrace of the Giant God"}}: Dolor whirls his hands in a circular motion before clasping them together tightly. The colossal stone hands are similarly clasped together and trap any unlucky enough to be caught within. * |Senpan-jutsu|literally meaning "Divining Bowl Technique"}}: Dolor performs a series of gestures with his arms to summon a number of levitating platforms from the earth. * |Tsuchi Ningyō (Dorōru Gōremu)|literally meaning "Earth Doll"}}: Dolor crafts a golem in his likeness out of the earth. He can increase the strength of the golem by channeling magic into it. * |Saiha (Giga Kurasshu)|literally meaning "Crushing Wave"}}: Dolor extends his arms, imploding the ground beneath her opponent into a multitude of earthen chunks, which he uses to home in and assault his target. It is the same attack Matrona used on Galan but on a much larger scale. ** |Otoshiyama (Gigafōru)|literally meaning "Falling Mountain"}}: Dolor crashes all of the earth he raised with "Giga Crush" onto his opponent with the force of a meteor. * |Jūkinzoku (Hebī Metaru)}}: Dolor converts his entire body into metal. It is said he can make himself as hard as diamond. * |Daichi no Tsuchiatama (Gigapikku)|literally meaning "Earth Hammerhead"}}: Dolor raises a specific point of earth that he converts into diamond, to impale his opponent. Gallery Diane Diane Sand Whirl on Geera.png|Diane turning the ground under Guila into sand. Meliodas deflecting Diane attack.png|Diane raising sharp pillars from the ground toward Meliodas Heavy Metal.png|Diane performing Heavy Metal Diane using Mother Catastrophe.png|Diane strikes the ground with Gideon to activate Mother Catastrophe Diane form a giant floating mountain.png|Diane forms a giant floating mountain Diane crush the area with the mountain.png|The aftermath of Mother Catastrophe Diane use Ground Gladius.png|Diane uses Ground Gladius Fillet and Loin.png|Fillet and Loin Diane using Double Hammer on Hendrickson.png|Diane using Double Hammer... Combined Techinque Metal Crush.png|...for Meliodas to perform Combined Technique: Metal Crush Diane_using_Rising_Meteor.png|Diane performing Rising Meteor Diane using Rush Rock.png|Diane using Rush Rock Matrona Matrona killing Liones troops.png|Matrona attacking multiple targets Matrona using Pulverizing Wave on Galan.png|Matrona using Saiha Galan imprisoned by Matrona's Prison Grip.png|Matrona using Gokuaku Matron using Ryuugekishou.png|Matrona using Ryuugekishou Dolor Dolor sculpting the battlefield.png|Dolor creating the battlefield with Gigant Gauntlet Dolor using Senpan-jutsu.png|Dolor using Senpan-jutsu on the participants of the Great Fight Festival Clay Doll and Flower Doll.png|Dolor creating a Clay Doll of himself Dolor_Giga_Crush.png|Dolor using Giga Crush to attack Meliodas Dolor_Giga_Fall.png|Dolor uses Giga Fall against Melidoas Dolor_Heavy_Metal.png|Dolor using Heavy Metal Dolor_Giga_Pick.png|Dolor using Giga Pick Animated GIFs Diane using Sand Whirl on Guila.gif|Sand Whirl Diane defeating Hauser with Heavy Metal.gif|Diane using Heavy Metal References }} Navigation es:Creation Category:Abilities